The Wind that Carried the Frost
by AdenaKurata
Summary: Tuuli, the spirit of the wind, and the guardian of compassion, was sent to give Jack her powers of wind, to help him with what was to come. She thought it was her dying day, but is the Man in the Moon finished with her? Will Jack just let the girl go? A/N: slightly AU, stays mostly true to the original movie, but keeps going after the ending. Hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

The Man in the Moon had spoken to me. There was to be a new spirit. 'Jack Frost...' He said to me. 'Grant him your wind...' Whispered in my head. I looked up to him in surprise. "My...my wind?" I asked. I guessed it must be important if he asked me himself. "Where is this new spirit?" I tried to hide the trepidation I was feeling. 'South..' I jumped into the air, allowing my wind to swirl around me, in me. Allowed it to fill me up as it caressed my face. I knew what was going to happen, but I felt it had to happen. My eyes were wet. I was about to die. Even worse, I'd lose my place as a guardian. I couldn't make children happy anymore. That thought hit me like a ton of bricks. 'A lake...' I followed that direction, albeit, a little slower than I probably should have.

I came upon a lake. The man in the moon was shining his light in the very center. 'Maybe this new spirit drowned in his or her last life? How unfortunate...' My heart panged for the the spirit beneath the surface. Suddenly there was a loud crack in the ice, and a body emerged from the icy barrier. A boy as pale as death, but with a light pink in his cheeks, like a newborn baby. His hair, as white as snow. He looked so scared, I thought how lonely he must be. How afraid, and my heart gave an other ache for the spirit. The boy looked up to the moon and calmed. He looked around with such wonder. No.. not wonder. Fun. He looked like he was having so much fun just taking those few steps. Then he turned and I could see his face. 'Handsome…' I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but I fought it down and pushed the thought away.

He came upon a staff, and, reaching for it, saw it turn icy at his touch. He picked up the staff and ran along the frozen lake, leaving a beautiful pattern of frost behind him. 'Jack Frost'. It suited him. I remembered why I was here, and, being selfish, didn't make my presence known just yet, but I sent a wind to fly him upwards towards the sky. He seemed to be having so much fun, laughing at everything around him. And for just a moment, I was filled with so much bitterness. I would lose my wind, and it was all because of this boy. I let him drop through the trees. But even then he smiled and screamed with excitement. He grabbed a branch and held on with his whole body. Standing, the boy smiled at what he saw. I flew up a few trees behind him to see what it was. It was a village. He seemed to want to go, so I flew him there. I didn't know what he wanted out of the little village, so I followed him.

The boy, Jack, was so devastated when he realized no one could see him. He had ran back to the lake where he had first appeared. I remembered how I felt when that happened to me. When no one saw me. Not even my parents. I had flown through the air, crying, and accidentally made a small tornado in my confusion. I wanted to help him. He looked like he was going to cry. So I stepped out of the shadows and flew behind him. I tapped his shoulder. He jumped and turned. "Who are you?" he asked, tears in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm Tuuli, the spirit of the wind, and one of the guardians of the children of this world. And you're Jack Frost. The winter spirit. It's so nice to meet you." He looked lost. "How did you know my name?" Jack asked me. "The Man in the Moon told me." "Did he say anything else?" At this my smile became sad. I looked down to hide it from Jack. There was no need to show him my sadness.

"Yes…", I almost whispered. He grabbed my arms, surprising me enough to look up at him with wide eyes. "What was it?" he asked, his voice cracking, as if he was holding back tears. I'd never been this close to someone, and I blushed. "H-he…uuhhh…" I swallowed my nerves and gave him a smile. "He told me to give you something." Jack blinked in confusion and let go of my arms. "Give me what?" This time the tears almost got their way, but I pushed them down and looked him in the eyes. I put my hands on either side of his face gently. If he was surprised before, it was nothing compared to the look on his face now. I leaned my forehead onto his. I could feel his face flush. "What are you doing?" he asked. I ignored it, fearing my voice would break. The air around us picked up and swirled around us. I could feel his fear. "What's going on?" he asked. I ignored him again and as the wind picked up, I sent it all around him, showing it who it's new companion was. Jack gasped, I could tell he was starting to feel the wind's power.

I felt the wind leave me, along with my strength. The air around us calmed as I fell to the ground, my breath, quick and short. Jack knelt beside me, looking even more confused. "What's going on? Are you alright?" He looked worried. I laughed, but it didn't sound as happy as I wanted it to. "I'm sorry you had to see this Jack…" I could feel myself start to fade. He realized what was going on, and held my hand. I was surprised, but in a good way. It made me smile. A real smile. "Can't I help?" he couldn't seem to let go, even though he'd only just met me. I shook my head. "You already…have.. Thank you Jack." And with that, I closed my eyes, a smile on my face, and disappeared.

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Is it any good? I'm trying to keep Jack's personality and way of speaking as he is. Did I do well? Do I need improvement? Please review! *blows kisses* later!


	2. Chapter 2

200 years later

*-*-*-*-*-*Jack's POV*-*-*-*-*-*

I flew through the air, the wind pushing me higher and higher until I reached the clouds. A voice whispered in my ear, "Jack! Stop misusing me!" I could sense, rather than see, Tuuli pouting. I laughed, and she blew me a little off course. "Ahh, come on. Have a little fun." I grinned at seemingly nothing, knowing she'd probably blow me half way to China for being cheeky. Instead, all I felt was a little breeze flip me over. My grin fell, 'she's getting weaker every year…' She used to have so much more control over the wind than me. 'Hey…' I heard her soft voice all around me, in the wind. Our wind. 'I'm ok. I'm still here, aren't I?' I could feel her smile as she whirled around me, ruffling my hair. It took me back to when we met. The night Tuuli died.

*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*

I didn't understand what was going on, all of a sudden this girl appears behind me, says she has something for me, and then the next moment she's dying right in front of me. I looked up to the moon, "Help her! Please!" my voice was panicked. He didn't say anything, just watched. So there I was, on my knees in the middle of a frozen lake, where she'd disappeared. I was frustrated, what was going on? Who was she? Why'd she do that? All these questions running through my head gave me a headache, and in my anger, the wind around me had begun to grow loud and violent. Swirling around me frantically. I bent over my knees and smashed my fists into the ice where she'd lain, which refroze under my hands. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

'Jack…?' I felt the wind calm down, and heard her voice in my ear. I shot up and looked around. "What?" I was so confused. 'Jack… it's me… I'm ok..' "Tuuli? Why can't I see you?" I turned around to see if she was behind me, but all I saw was ice and woods. 'I'm in the wind. Or… I am the wind. I don't know which…' she gave a light laugh. Still confused, I asked her, "So you're ok?" I felt a breeze tickle my face, and ruffle my hair, 'I'm ok. I'm still here, aren't I?' I got the strangest feeling that she was smiling.

*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK END*-*-*-*-*-*

'Jack?...Jack?...JACK!' I was shaken out of my reverie by Tuuli dropping me from the air. "Whoooah!" I laughed and directed the wind to lift me back up. 'Penny for your thoughts?' she was always saying quirky things like that. I grinned. "Just picturing Bunny's face when he gets out of that blizzard." A laugh escaped my lips and I heard Tuuli give a tinkling giggle. 'I imagine he'll come after you, slinging his boomerangs.' She sounded worried now, 'Jack, this might actually be the breaking point for Bunny. It's Easter.' I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Let him come. I'll just freeze his tail off." And with that I sent snow down to the town below us.

100 years later

*-*-*-*-*-*Tuuli's POV*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey wind!" he smiled, how I love his smile. "Take me home!" I swept him away into the air, and flew him to Burgess. Such a little town. But such a happy place for Jack. Maybe it's because that's where he was born, so to speak. He often likes to visit the children of this town. When we got there, Jack looked so happy, he was diving through my wind, screaming, "SNOW DAY!"

There are plenty of things I like about Jack Frost. I like how even though he's so pale, he's got a little color in his cheeks that show me he really is alive. I admire how fun and playful he can be, playing pranks on the guardians and other spirits. But the thing I like most, is probably how much he loves making kids happy. He's so good with them, even though he sometimes goes a little overboard. Today he even knocked some kid's tooth out. So yes, I guess I like Jack. After 300 years, you either get used to each other or you go crazy. I still don't know why the Man in the Moon did what he did, but I don't regret a day of it. Every day I spend with Jack is an other day I get to see the children smile. And an other day I get to learn about Jack.

But every day, I grow weaker. It's been 300 years, and I can barely speak at all, now. And when Jack isn't consciously using the wind, it's like I'm not even there, like all I am is wind. Jack has almost learned how to control the wind all on his own, and when that happens, I'm really gone. I'll miss him. And the children. But it's for the best.

A/N: ok guys, I have to stop here. I'll try to post again tomorrow, but I've got such writers block right now! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Lots of love! *blows kisses*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok, so I know I usually do these at the end of my chapters, but I wanted to explain what's going on. It's skipped to after the end of the movie. I thought I was going to put in flashes in the movie, but I figured it wasn't really worth the effort. If you guys want, I'll write an extra chapter at the end about what she saw, but for now, I'm moving on.

*-*-*-*-*-*Jack's POV*-*-*-*-*-*

'YEAH! WOOH! I'M A GUARDIAN!' I can't believe it! I'm actually a guardian! The kids can see me! It's the day after the other guardians and I defeated Pitch, with the help of the kids of course. Especially Jamie. I knew that kid was special! Anyway, it's been the happiest day of my life! Until I tried to call to Tuuli, and she didn't respond..

*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*

'What a day…I saved the world from fear and became a guardian… I need to tell Tuuli about all this!' I thought to myself. I flew myself up into the air, laughing. "Tuuli! Tuuli, I'm a guardian!" Laughing felt so good, especially after all the trauma I'd been through the past week. So I laughed again, waiting for her to laugh with me. When I didn't hear her, I got worried. "Tuuli?" My face held a look of worry now. "Tuuli!" she wasn't responding. I was really worried now. "Where are you…?" I said to the air. An idea popped into my head, and I flew back to Burgess as fast as I could.

When I got there, I flew to the lake where I first met Tuuli. Standing in the middle of the lake, I shouted her name, "TUULI! TUULI WHERE ARE YOU?!" When she didn't respond, I focused on the wind as hard as I could, but all I could hear was the howling of the late night wind. "She's gone…I can't believe she's gone…" I fell to my knees in the middle of the lake, just as I had that night. My face fell into my hands, and I began to cry. I screamed into the night air, not wanting to let the tears fall, but unable to stop them. The tears stopped after a half an hour, but I couldn't seem to get up. My legs wouldn't work. So I just sat there, mourning for the girl I'd spent 300 years with, but never really known… "I don't even know how she became a guardian…" I said to myself. I was so angry, I stood up and thrust a burst a wind at a tree trunk, tearing it apart, "AAAHHH!"

*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK END*-*-*-*-*-*

I felt awful. I had stayed in that cramped position on the ground all night. Not sleeping, not eating. When dawn came, I reluctantly got up, and flew to North's castle. Distracted the whole way with thoughts of Tuuli, how she'd helped these last 300 years.

I burst through the doors to North's castle where all the other guardians were, and went to the globe room. Everyone was there, Bunny, Tooth, North, even the Yetis and the Elves. They all smiled when they saw me, but those smiles soon turned to looks of concern at the pain on my face. "She's gone…Tuuli's gone…"

*-*-*-*-*-*19 years later*-*-*-*-*-*

I was flying through Burgess, just floating in the air, a smile on my face as I watched the children playing. I thought about Tuuli. She would love to be here, watching the kids. I could still vaguely remember what she looked like. Long blonde hair, big brown eyes, and she was always smiling. I sighed, I need to stop thinking about her. She's not coming back. I pushed her out of my mind and went back to watching the kids play in the snow. Jamie's kid was there. An adorable little 3 year old girl named Abby, with curly-cue blonde hair. They had just recently gotten a new babysitter, and little Abby had taken her to the lake where I first appeared. That lake must be some kind of center of irony for me. It's where I died, where I was reborn, where I met Tuuli, and where I became a guardian. So what happened next shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did.

When Abby's new babysitter turned around, skating on the lake with Abby on her shoulders, my eyes went wide. 'Tuuli…' she looked just like the former wind spirit, except her hair was black as night, and her eyes were very blue. Then she laughed, and it sounded just like Tuuli's tinkling little giggle. I couldn't help it, I flew right down to the lake and stopped right in front of her. Even more surprising, she stopped in her tracks and looked right at me, looking as surprised as I felt. "Jack Frost…" the words fell out of her lips and tears fell down my face. "Tuuli…You're alive…"

A/N: Surprise! She's alive again! I just can't kill her. ^-^ I wasn't going to post again for a few days, but since my last post was so short I decided to give you wonderful reads a third chapter. So what do you think will happen next? Review and let me know! Maybe you'll give me a new idea! ;) later lovlies! *blows kisses*


	4. Chapter 4

The Wind that Carried the Frost ch3

Her eyebrows scrunched together, and her big blue eyes filled with confusion. "Who's Tuuli? My name's Julia." Her expression changed to one of excitement and she smiled at me with pretty white teeth. "Jiminy Crickets, you're Jack Frost! Abby it's Jack Frost!" Abby squealed from atop Tuuli's shoulders, "Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" I smiled and waved my hand through the air, creating a bunny of ice. I handed it to her, "give that to your dad, kid." Tuuli, or Julia, laughed and reached to touch the bunny with her finger. When she did so, the bunny hopped on top of Abby's head and nuzzled into her hat. The little brunette giggled.

"I've heard so much about you from Uncle Jay! Well, I guess you'd call him Jamie, he still talks about you all the time, saying how you should come visit for a drink sometime! He still believes in you. He married my older sister, Pippa! She told me all about you too! How you made it snow in her room when she was a little girl, how you all defeated the Boogieman, I've always wanted to meet you! You're my hero, Jack!" She finally ran out of breath and took a few gulps of air, giving me time to respond. When I didn't, too occupied with staring at her, her cheeks turned a rosy color. "O-oh, I guess I said too much. I'm always doing that, talking too much about the things I like," here her whole face turned red, "not that I like you like that! I mean, we don't even know each other! And I have a boyfriend. Not that you're not attractive or anything like that, I think you're very handsome! And from what Pippa and Uncle Jay have told me, I figure you're the kind of guy lots of girls would like-"

At this I laughed, and her face turned the color of a ripe tomato. "You sure can talk, can't you." I grinned. She shifted her eyes downwards, obviously mistaking my laugh as a sign of annoyance. To assure her that wasn't what I intended it to be, I smiled at her, lifting her chin up with my staff to look her in the eyes, "hey, talk all you want, I don't mind listening." At that she smiled. "So where do you live when you're not being Jack Frost? Like during summer?" she asked me, the curiosity having found its way back into her eyes, making them sparkle. I sat on my staff in midair as I answered, "No where, really. I travel. I visit North up at the Pole a lot."

Suddenly I heard a dinging sound come from Julia's pocket, and she pulled out a small device that I had learned a few years back was called a cell phone and flipped it open. "Hi Uncle Jay! You'll never guess who I just ran into!" She smiled up at me. "Oh, of course! I can take Abby for an other hour or two!...No, it's no problem at all! It's almost time for her nap anyway." Here she laughed. "Ok Uncle Jay." Then she looked at me and her smile grew wider. "I'll see you later Uncle Jay." And with that she shut the device and put it back in her pocket. She looked at me and smiled. Then I thought of something. "Wait a minute, if Pippa's your sister, and she's married to Jamie, then wouldn't he just be your brother-in-law?" I asked, confused. She laughed, "Well, technically, yes. But ever since I was little, and Uncle Jay was so much bigger than me, he was over all the time, and he was always so nice to me. I just started calling him Uncle Jay when I was small, and it never really wore off." I smiled at that, of course Jamie would be nice to his girlfriend's sister. Just like that kid.

I looked at Julia. She definitely wasn't a kid. Black, hair down to her shoulder, shorter than Tuuli's waist length blonde hair, but it was just as messy, her eyes had that same tenderness, despite the color difference, and her body looked a bit more mature, Tuuli having been frozen in time at the age of 15, this girl, Julia, had the body of a woman, a small waist, big, voluptuous breasts that bounced slightly when she walked, and hips that naturally swayed when she walked. No, this girl was definitely no kid. Which brought to me a question. "If you're not a kid, how can you still see me? How do you still believe?"

She just laughed, "I wondered when you were gonna ask." Abby yawned from atop Julie's shoulders, and the older girl took her down and leaned Abby against her chest, Abby's head on her shoulder as she yawned a second time, and curled into Julie. We started walked away from the lake, towards town. "Ever since I was small, Pippa and Uncle Jay would talk about you. I always believed them, even now, they still talk about you. All their other friends had forgotten, and even Pippa forgot for a while, but Uncle Jay just couldn't let you go. He would always tell me stories about you. About how you used to visit him so much, even after the Boogieman. And even when you stopped visiting, he never stopped believing in you. Always saying that he'd see you again someday. And Uncle Jay has always been my role model, so I believed too. I guess I just never stopped." She stopped and looked up at me, "You've got to come see Uncle Jay! He'd be so happy!" her eyes were shining, and she looked so happy about the idea, I just couldn't say no. "Of course I'll come see Jamie." I smiled.

*-*-*-*-*-*5 hours later*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*Jamie's POV*-*-*-*-*-*

It was around midnight when we got back, I was really gonna have to pay Julia extra for this. Pippa and I had just gotten to the front door of our home when we heard Julia's laugh from inside the house. I thought nothing of it, but then a second, male voice said, "And you know what he did? He threw an egg at me! I was pink and blue for two weeks!" and Julia's laugh resounded once more. Pippa raised her eyebrow at me, "I didn't tell her she could have a friend over." I shrugged. It didn't matter much to me, I know Julia's a responsible girl, but I wondered why she wouldn't tell us about this friend. I plugged my key into the lock and opened the door, Pippa right behind me, ready to rip Julia a new one, but we both froze when we walked in and saw who our new house guest was. I was so surprised, I dropped my keys onto the floor. "Jack…?" The winter spirit just gave me that crooked smile, he looked just like I remembered. "Hey there Jamie. Been a while." I smiled.

A/N: what'd you think? I couldn't resist bringing Jamie into it. I can't help it! I love him. He'll be popping up every now and then, I can't leave him alone. Pippa won't be so frequent, but she'll be there. So what'd y'all think? Like? Love? Hate? Tell me in a review! I love any kind of feedback! Any attention is good attention. ;D later loves! *blows kisses*


End file.
